Rwby: A Wilde Adventure
by Bzdude35
Summary: Follow the adventure of Oliver (Oscar) Wilde as he tries to find a rumor and find a lovely lady to date


(WOO HOO first fan fiction. its set during volume 2 but I won't be adding oscar into the major fight scenes of the series because oscar/oliver has his own story)

 **Scene setting:** will be used with italics like so...

 _Beacon Acedemy, Training Center, 3:25 pm_

A training match was in progress in the training arena at beacon academy, as one combatant named Oliver Wilde, he prefers to be called Oscar, was taking on three attackers. Oscar was wearing his signature orange jacket, aviator sunglasses, Greyish jeans and combat boots. The sounds of metal on metal filled the room along with the occasional grunt from one of the fighters.

After a hard hit against his sword Oscar made some room between himself and his attackers. He smirked and prepared for another wave of attacks flipping his dual swords around . The first attacker swong at oscar, which he easily dodged it and tripped him, then oscar jumped at the second attacker their weapons clashing against each other causing a few sparks. It took only a few precise hits to take the second attacker down. The third attacker was a bit more of a challenge, using a mix of different attacks including gunplay. Oscar simply replied to it with his own dual wrist guns. Their bullets collided in air causing mini explosions to fill the room.

The two dueled until Oscar managed to get the upper hand and the match was his. He flipped his swords a few more times until putting them on his back and left the arena as his opponents were working on getting up.

He saw the looks on his observers faces, most were suprised, other impressed, bit he didn't care. The only people he was trying to impress were the ladies of team RWBY, whom he met on his way in to this match. He'd say he did a good job at impressing them. As he was on his way out of beacon the girls caught up to him. "Nice fighting wilde" yang said lightly punching his arm with a smirk. "That was totally awesome!! you were here! then there! and then everyone was beat!" Ruby exclaimed as she was full of excitement.

"I agree with yang you did well of holding your own" weiss said with a look of interest on her face. And blake looked tired, like she wasn't sleeping well. "Well thank you ladies, told you I fight better alone. Just like that spartan lady Pyrrha nikos" Oscar stated smiling at the ladies. Boy if he had to rank the girls as who was the hottest of the team, yang would be on top, followed by blake, weiss and ruby. Although oscar wouldn't really do anything with ruby because of how young she is. "Well ladies I hope you enjoyed the show, text me or call if you want to hang out or something." Oscar said heading towards the exit before running into professor ozpin "Ah there you are Mr. Wilde, Do you mind coming with me I need to talk with you about something. Unsure of the situation oscar followed the professor.

 _Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office, 4:00 pm_

Oscar looked around ozpin's office looking for an escape route should it be necessaryHe eventually took a seat and ozpin started to speak. "I know what your thinking, and no your not under arrest or in trouble. I know your not a student or a huntsman, and thats what I need right now." Ozpin continued "There's been rumors of an attack on beacon. I can only speculate them to be false, but if it is true, I need someone to dig around. I hear you know the streets well enough, and where the gangs hide."

Oscar remained quiet as he processed this information. "In short you want me as a spy, and if necessary... someone to do something without it being lead back to you. Must not have gotten permission from the council to do this investigation with a actual huntsman. "I don't want a military defense force for a rumor, and I don't want to frighten the people." Ozpin responded "Anything you need will be given to you".

Oscar stood up pacing around the office contemplating about this before speaking up"Alright, I'll do it. One condition, I get to come to beacon whenever I want. No getting in trouble by teachers for crap deal?" "Deal" Ozpin said holding out his hand as oscar shakes it.

After the meeting Oscar heads towards the airships to vale thinking abour his predicament. 'Ozpin wants me to find out if this rumor is true, and if it is try and stop it. On the other hand, l want to try and get with one of the girls on team RWBY. Man its a bad day to be me...'


End file.
